Isabelle Maye
"Just 'cause you like a girl doesn't give you full reign over her, asswipe!" Izzy is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart. She performs Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid_(1989_film) in Kumar's musicale production. Appearance Izzy is a young woman of average height, and has wavy medium-brown hair and bottle-green eyes. Throughout the events of ''Stalker Case, her hair is dyed firetruck-red. Her attire mostly consists of flannel shirts and skinny jeans. Personality Izzy has a hyperactive, bubbly personality, which is mainly due to her ADHD. She doesn't like to sit still for long periods of time and is mostly seen fidgeting. Despite this, Izzy is both a skilled tailor (learning from her aunt) and hairstylist (learning from her mother). She mentions that she dyed her own hair and she makes the costumes in the musicale production (as well as the Halloween costumes for some of the students). Izzy cares deeply for her friends and loved ones, which is shown when she spends the rest of the night in Max's room out of fear that "something bad will happen". She is also willing to risk her life to protect her friends, shown when she attempts to stop Darius from abducting Max. Izzy is also shown to be a bit of a prankster (ex. when she puts hair dye in a sleeping Felix's hair), though she doesn't seem to mean any harm. Despite her devotion to her friends, she seems to push things onto them to satisfy her needs, which is shown when she begs Max to wear the boots she altered, even though Max complained of them hurting her feet. She is also a decent singer, given she was part of the musicale production. In the prequel, Max mentions her playing her own music on the ukulele and liking to sing Taylor Swifthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Swift songs. Relationships Friends Mackenzie Fanheart Izzy is one of Max's middle school friends. Upon meeting each other again, Izzy and Sarah jump up and hug her tightly. Despite not having talked in nine years, the two click almost instantly. Izzy even volunteers to make Max a Halloween costume and dye her newly-white hair. She even risks her life to save Max from an attempted abduction. Sarah Martins Another of Max's middle school friends and one of Izzy's best friends. The two are often shown arguing about the Elsa dress for Sarah's Let it Go performance, with Sarah wanting to test it out and Izzy wanting to save it for opening night. Despite this, they have a very friendly relationship. Millie Tate Millie is another of Izzy's closest friends. After Millie develops a crush (of sorts) on Max, Izzy is usually the one to call her out on it, reminding her that her behavior scares Max. Kash Smith Similar to Nate, Izzy seems to enjoy teasing Kash about his crush on Greta. Mental Condition Izzy suffers from ADHD (Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder), a chronic condition including attention difficulty, hyperactivity, and impulsiveness. It's very common, with more than 3 million cases per year. It typically affects males more than females. Symptoms include: * Behavioral: aggression, excitability, fidgeting, hyperactivity, impusivity, irritability, lack of restraint, or persistent repetition of words or actions * Cognitive: absent-mindedness, difficulty focusing, forgetfulness, problem paying attention, or short attention span * Mood: anger, anxiety, boredom, excitement, or mood swings * Also Common: depression or learning disability Trivia * In Izzy's case, the author has stated that she would like to play Izzy if the novel were ever adapted to the screen. * The name "Isabelle" is the French form of Isabel, which is the medieval Occitan form of Elizabeth, while the surname Maye is derived from the Old French word mai, which has cognates in other European languages that were all derived from the Latin word Maius. This name was also a nickname for a person with a particularly sunny disposition or a person who had an anecdotal connection with the month of May. ** Given Izzy's bubbly personality, this is very fitting. * Izzy was originally going to keep her natural hair color, then add red streaks with hair chalk on opening night of the production. However, this was changed to her dying her hair red. * Izzy's costume for her performance went through many changes: ** The skirt started out being fitted around the top half of her thighs and patterned with green scales while the rest of the skirt was made with a flowing chiffon. Underneath, she would wear light-green tights with glittery green scale patterns stenciled on them, and no shoes. ** The skirt was later changed to getting rid of the fitted part around the thighs and making it floor-length and made from tulle. She would keep the tights and still no shoes. ** The skirt was updated to its current form, the skirt (still tulle) length was made to go just below the knees. The tights were replaced with the green scale-patterned leggings and she now wears white low-top sneakers. * The idea to make Izzy a tailor came from an episode of Victorioushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorious, where Cat Valentinehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Victorious_characters#Cat_Valentine made several costumes for herself. * Izzy is shown to like anime; she mentions this to Max when showing her the characters some of the students would be dressing as. * Izzy makes reference to Nurse Ratchedhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nurse_Ratched from ''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Flew_Over_the_Cuckoo%27s_Nest_(film), calling her "Freakin' What's-Her-Name from that Jack Nicholson movie about the mental institution". References Category:Characters